Emmy and Oogiejess on Predator Island
by emmydisney17
Summary: Emmy and Oogiejess get an invite telling them to come to Predator Island where Vore is the crown topic and where everyone loves to be eaten! At first it's a dream come true but then strange things happen. Will they survive?
1. Emmy and Oogiejess, Best Vore Friends

**Emmy and Oogiejess, Best Vore Friends.**

Jessy's house 9:26 pm.

It was just another day at the house of the Krellborns. Inside her bedroom Jessy was on her back in her bed with her stomach rubling very loudly, she hasn't eaten much since her parents left for a vacation and they had made her a small dinner, but is was't a big feast and her stomach was growling for more food. "Man," Jessy said "If my stomach get's any louder i'm going to have..." he voice trailed off as a sudden idea struck her.

"Emmy!" she said She ramaged her stuff to find her phone and called her friend "Hey, Emmy, wanna come over?" Jessy asked "Sure!" Emmy's voice said "I'll be over soon." Unknown to Jessy her pet plant Twoey overheard the girl and a sly smile creped over him before he silently left, with her stomach growling loudly.

Later on Jessy was about to go outside to meet Emmy but then remembered something "Oh nuts, where did i put my Oogiejess potion?" she left to find it but Towey seized his chance to have some fun himself.

Emmy walked up the porch of the house of her friend with a smile on her face. She reached for the door and she was about to turn the knob when her belly started growling, making very loud nosies. She rubbed her compleatly empty stomach and said "Maybe i should have eaten something before coming here a long time ago." she said "But i bet Jessy won't mind sharing some of her food." her stomach growled loudly like a lion's roar and she opened the door.

"Jessy?" Emmy asked "Jessy where are you?" as she looked for her friend she didn't see some vines behind her "Jes-" suddenly a vine wrapped itself around her mouth and her body before Twoey pulled her up to his face "Nice to met you Little Supper." Emmy tried to talk but with a vince covering her mouth she couldn't say a word "Oogiejess always talks about how good tasting you are." the plant told the girl as he tied her arms, legs and a gag around her mouth to keep her quiet "Let's see how good tasting you really are, i'm gonna keep you myself but i'll let you out... when i remember."

He stuffed the terrified girl into his mouth and swallowed her whole, sending her down into his stomach as it expanded due to her. Twoey rubbed his belly as the paniced girl kicked and sqrimed inside him "She's right, you are good." inside the plant's stomach a bound and gaged Emmy looked around as she tried to loosen her ropes and gag but failed then she started crying and crying.

Jessy had just turned into Oogiejess after drinking her poition. Her stomach growled very loudly as meny voices inside her shouted "WE WANT EMMY!" **"Ah, don't worry, Emmy's coming and she'll be inside soon."**

Then she thought she heard Emmy crying and she/he said **"Little Supper**?" The monster ran towards the sound and gasped when she/he saw Twoey rubbing his round belly that the sound was coming from **"Little Supper!" **The monster exclaimed in shock she/he ran to the belly of the plant and rubbed it, placing her/his ear (If any) on the plant's stomach and said **"Little Supper, Little Supper are you All right? Little Supper?"**

Inside the plant's stomach Emmy, still crying and frightened, heard her friend and tried to call out but with a gagged mouth she couldn't make a sound so she kicked with her tied feet.

Oogiejess felt the kick and heard her 'Little Supper' inside the rounded belly. She/he sighed happily then faced her pet with a mad look on her face **"You ate my Little Supper! Spit her out now!" **Twoey wrapped his vines around his stomach and said "Why should i? She should be my Little Supper too." **"She's my only Little Supper and NOBODY calls her that but me!" **The monster said **"Give me back my Little Supper now!" **Inside the plant's stomach Emmy kept crying and crying, the sound of Emmy crying made the monster very upset and angry at her plant. "She's my Little Supper now." Twoey said, moving away from the monster while his tummy jiggled with Emmy inside **"No she's not!" **Oogiejess shouted **"You're even scaring her! Give her back NOW!"**

But Twoey refused and ran away, with Emmy muffled shouting inside his stomach **"LITTLE SUPPER!" **Oogiejess shouted as the two ran **"Don't worry, i'll save you!"**

* * *

Twoey, with his belly filled with Emmy, hid under a bridge while he felt his stomach's 'prisoner' wriggling around inside his belly. "I think i've lost her." the plant said "Now i can enjoy my meal as much as i want in peace." Inside the plant's tummy Emmy cried and sobbed, getting her gag wet with tears. Twoey drummed his vines across his belly.

Suddenly Oogiejess attacked the plant, jumping on top of his head to knock him out and the plant fell down, knocked out cold. His belly wriggled and moved as the orb was tossed and turned inside. Oogiejess went to the plant's plump belly and placed her/his hands on it **"Little Supper, i'm so sorry for all of this." **Oogiejess's own belly rumbled and the movement in the plant's belly shifted.

**"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this stomach. I might be a monster but i'm a protective predator and i'm not going to let this keep us apart." **Oogiejess got a can of Dr Pepper Soda, turned it into a shooting gun, shook it and shot soda into the plant's mouth. The soda went down the plant's neck and into the stomach.

Inside the plant's belly Emmy was covered in soda and she muffle shouted in shock and confusion. Outside Oogiejess shook Twoey's belly and it let out a huge rumbling and bubbling sound and the bulge inside the stomach shifted upwards and the sleeping plant Burped Emmy out.

Emmy, still tied up and gaged, was happy to see OogieJess but her shouts of joy were muffled by the gag around her mouth. Oogiejess went to Emmy's side and rubbed her head **"I'm so sorry for what had happened to you my dear Little Supper." **The monster untied the girl's mouth and Emmy said "Thanks for that. What was wrong with your pet? I thought you said he was harmless." **"I guess me saying how wonderful you were to eat was he got carried away." **Oogiejess said as she/he untied the ropes.

Emmy hugged her best friend and she/he hugged her back **"I'm still so glad your safe my dear Little Supper." **Emmy let go of her friend and smiled at her. Then her stomach growled and rumbled very, very loudly **"My poor Little Supper, You must be so hungry after what had just happened." "**I've been hungry all day," Emmy said rubbing her belly "I wanted to eat at your place but now..." **"How about we eat here instead." **Oogiejess said **"Make some food appear and i'll feed you myself."**

* * *

After Emmy made a buffettable full of food appear Oogiejess fed Emmy with as much food as she wanted. With each new food Emmy's stomach grew and expanded. When there wasn't anymore food Emmy burped loudly and Oogiejess rubbed her friend's full stomach **"Wow, you were hungry weren't you?" **Oogiejess asked as she rubbed her friend's very pot bellied stomach.

Then Oogiejess's stomach growled and rumbled, wanting Emmy inside more then ever. "Now that i'm fed how about i feed you me?" She asked "I thought you'd never ask." Oogiejess said then she/he got an idea, a way to eat her Little Supper. She/he got some ice cream and covered Emmy all over in the dessert "You look so good." Oogiejess said "I'm so glad were friends." "Best Vore Friends." Emmy said as Oogiejess picked her up.

Oogiejess placed Emmy into her mouth and swallowed her easily since the ice cream made her slip right into her stomach where Emmy landed with a plop inside her second home sweet home.

After letting out a burp Oogiejess gave her engorged belly a few gentle pats and Motherly said **"How's my adorable Little Supper doing inside her Mommy's belly? Are you cosy?" **"Sure!" Emmy said "It's so good to be here, i've really missed being here." "**And my bugs missed you too." **Oogiejess said as she/he hugged her stomach as Little Supper wiggled around inside. Inside Oogiejess's belly Emmy shifted as the bugs gave her a hug like greeting a family member.

Oogiejess giggled as she/he stroked her stomach then Emmy yawned and said "Can i go to sleep?" "Of course my dearest Little Supper." Oogiejess said motherly, rubbing her swollen gut protectively "I'll keep you safe and sound inside my tummy, and no one will hurt you." Unknown to Oogiejess someone was watching from the shadows as Oogiejess kept cradling her giant gullet "Inpressive," she said "Just the very Predator i need for my island."


	2. Invited to Predator Island

**Emmy and Oogiejess, Best Vore Friends.**

Jessy's house 10:37 pm.

After teaching Twoey a painful lession Oogiejess sat on her bed, rubbing his/her stomach motherly and dearly **"Oh my presious little baby, My lovely Little Supper. I'm so glad your home where you belong... in my home for you that is." **The monster said with a chuckle. He/she felt Emmy snuggle in his/her stomach and little hearts floted around her head and all around the shifting orb in her belly. Emmy was asleep as she snuggled her best friend's stomach and Oogiejess patted her stomach dearly.

Suddenly the bedroom window burst open and a hooded figure came into the room. Oogiejess was taken by surprise but then got ready to attack as the figure suddenly punched the monster in the stomach, waking up Emmy "What-What's going on?" Emmy asked. Oogiejess growled but the figure didn't attack insdeat just stood there. **"What are you waiting for?"** Oogiejess asked **"Aren't you going to fight me?"** "I just wanted to get your attention." the person said **"You call breaking and entering a way to enter someone's house normally?"** Oogiejess asked "If i was normal, but i'm not." the person said **"Who are you?" **Oogiejess asked.

The person took of her cloak to show that she was a 32 year old woman who had blonde hair in two pigtails with a rose ribbon holding on each pigtail and black eyes. She wore a contrey girl look with a red violet shirt, a purple skirt that reached her knees, a plum apron, and a pair of Persian blue cowboy boots "I'm Irene Lee, the girl said and i've come for Emmy."

Hearing that Oogiejess placed his/her hands over her swollen belly protectively and said **"If you so much as touch my presious Little Supper, i'll beat you so hard you'll look like you've been mauled by lions and tiggers and bears!" **She/he snarled thretingly but Irene didn't flinch "I've also come for you Oogiejess." "For what?" Emmy asked from the abdomen "I've heard a misture of wonderful and gross thing about you," Irene said "But mostly is the wonderful parts, you two are like the belles of the ball."

"Gee thanks." Emmy said Oogiejess still looked crossed and said **"What are you doing here? Your not here to harm my dear little supper right?" **"Oh no, no, no, i won't do anything like that." Irene said "I just want you to know you are invited to Predator Island."

"Predator island?" Emmy asked from inside her friend's gullet **"Predator Island?" **Oogiejess asked **"What's that?" **"An island of mine where Predators are kings of the island," Irene explained "Where no one eats normally and where you eat who ever you want, and nobody minda at all." Oogiejess was very interested about this said island as Irene showed the monster pictures of a few predators already on the island "I've always loved Vore so i've gathered all the best preadators from the far courners of the world and placed them here. Now i ask you to join me to come to this island."

**"Well, i don't know." **Oogiejess said, placing her arms over her swollen tummy **"Me and my bugs will really miss our Little Supper so much and we'd might get homesick really fast." **"Don't worry," Irene said as Oogiejess cradled her distended belly "If you want to your 'Little Supper' is alowed to come too. Is she a predator?" **"She was turned into an evil one named E-Vore," **Oogiejess said as she/he hugged his/her tummy while Emmy playfully kicked inside making the monster chuckle **"But Emmy's just a magical girl and she'd never ate anything big except my bugs."**

"That's ok. Oh, and another thing. I just want to know if you'll eat me." **"What?" **Oogiejess asked, her stomach jiggling with Emmy inside "I just want to make a predator like you very filled up." Before Oogiejess could respond Irene stuck her arms into the monster's mouth, the tasted heavenly!

Without a warning Oogiejess started swallowing Irene and soon the woman joined Emmy inside the even bigger stomach. Oogiejess burped and said **"That was the most perfect meal i've ever had in all my life." **Emmy didn't like what Oogiejess said and sadly asked "Even more then your little supper?" Oogiejess heard the girl and said **"Don't be silly Little Supper, No meal could ever replace how good you are in my stomach. Besides, inside me i'd always be able to protect you from any harm or danger."**

Oogiejess yawned and said **"Now that i'm full i'm thing i'm going to bed. Night." **And with that he/she fell asleep.

* * *

Inside Oogiejess's stomach Irene and Emmy talked a bit "So your the only one out of a few girls in this group of your that really wants to be eaten?" Irene asked "Yes," Emmy said "And to tell you the truth i get lonley in here since the world is outside... but Oogiejess takes good care of me. Like a mother, my mother."

Suddenly Emmy's stomach growled and rumbled, making very loud sounds as it did sounding the roar of a lion before stopping. "You must have been hungry after all this time huh?" Irene asked "Oh yes," Emmy said as her stomach growled and rumbled again. "Are you a predator?" Irene asked "No," Emmy said "I'm just a magical girl with a very hungry stomach here."

"I'll fed you." Irene said making a bottle appear out of no where "Your a witch too?" Emmy asked "No, i just had this in my apron for such things like this." irene shoved the bottle into Emmy's mouth and an amazing luqid went down, it tasted heavenly and wonderfull! It was like eating and drinking at the same time and all the while Emmy's belly grew and grew, ballooning to a big size so fast. Finally when there was no more of the amazing juice Irene pulled the bottle out of Emmy and the girl let out a massive burp. by the time Emmy was full her stomach was so big her shirt couldn't cover the top and it hung over her pants.

"Wow! That... that was... amazing!" Emmy said her stomach gurgled and rumbled in agreement. Irene ticked Emmy's big and round tummy, making Emmy laugh and the stomach to jiggle, and said "Just by looking at your stomach, i'd almost think you were pregnant with a baby about to be born." Emmy giggled as she placed her hands on her stomach "Very funny, but i'm not... why are you here?"

"To invite you both to Predator Island." Irene said "I'm my own island where predators all over the world gather. I'll explain more when your friend wakes up." Emmy's stomach rumbled deeply and the girl let out another belch. Irene patted Emmy's stomach and said "Looks like your quite filled up." Emmy rubbed her stomach and said "I sure (Huccup!) am." then Irene's belly growled hungrily and Irene said "And that's how i like my dinners." "What? You mean... your a predator too?"

"Yes," Irene said "And now i'd like to offer you a rest inside my stomach. If you don't mind that is." the bugs that made Oogiejess didn't like what they heard and they said "Don't do it Little Supper! Your our meal!" "I know," Emmy told the bugs "But it's just going to be for one night. After all i trust her." "And i promice i won't digist you." Irene said.

"But look at my stomach." Emmy said stroking her stomach "There's no way you can swallow me now." Irene licked her lips and said "Wanna bet?" Irene then shoved Emmy into her mouth and swallowed her whole! Irene's stomach was now mammoth sized as Emmy was now curled up inside her own stomach while the woman was alone in the monster's midsection.

"Hey!" Emmy shouted as she wriggled inside Irene's belly "Let me out! Let me out!" Irene just smiled and fell asleep as her belly moved about wildly with Emmy inside "Irene! Let me out! Oogiejess won't like this one bit! Irene! Irene? ... I... I..." Emmy passed out and the mad struggling inside Irene's belly stilled and the only sound inside Irene's gullet was rumbling and grugling sounds.


	3. On Predator Island

**On Predator Island**

Jessy's house 9:48 am.

Inside the stomach of Irene Emmy woke up and remembered what happened last night. "Irene swallowed me." Emmy said "Which means i'm in her stomach!" Emmy moved around inside the stomach she was in and said "Irene! Let me out! Irene!" As she stopped for a break Emmy's stomach growled in a very hungry way, somehow she was more hungrier then she was last night and felt week.

Not knowing what to do Emmy started crying as her belly kept growling, making her more hungrier and hungrier by the second. Oogiejess woke up to hear Emmy cry and started worring about her. She pulled the sleeping Irene out of her and was very surprised when she saw her with a huge stomach! **"Emmy?"** Oogiejess asked in shock "I'm in here!" Emmy's voive shouted from the abdomen of Irene. Oogiejess was shocked and knelt down to hug the distended belly of Irene **"Oh Little Supper, what did she do to you? Don't cry, mommy's going to get you out of there."**

Oogiejess pushed the belly and Emmy was regurgitated. Oogiejess Picked up Emmy and gave her a tight hug "Thanks Jessy." Emmy said **"Are you ok my dearest Little Supper? Do you need anything?" **After Oogiejess said that Emmy's stomach growled in deep hunger and Emmy said "I could use something to eat."

* * *

A moment later Oogiejess had compleatly stuffed her best friend compleatly. Emmy's massive belly gurgled and groaned as it digested all the food the monster made her friend eat. **"Is my Little Supper full?" **Oogiejess cooed playfully as she/he tickled her friend's tummy making her Little Supper laugh. Then Oogiejess's stomach growled and the bugs inside chanted "Emmy! Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" "I think your hungry Jessy." Emmy giggled Oogiejess looked at her Little Supper as she gave the monster some smooth butter.

Emmy was soon covered in butter and OogieJess swallowed her in just one gulpe due to the slipperyness of her friend. His/her big round belly cherned it's favorite meal as Emmy giggled inside, playfully kicking as she did. Pattinmg his/her huge stomach lovingly she asked **"Are you ok in there my dear Little Supper?" **"I'm always ok in here Jessy." Emmy said as she sat down and curled up inside the big stomach she called home for a nap.

Oogiejess rubbed the orb in her gut and Irene came into the room. Once she did Oogiejess snarled angrily at her and covered her/his stomach with her arms and said **"How dare you eat my Little Supper without my permission!" **"Sorry," Irene said "But where i'm from whenever you see food you have to act fast or someone else will beat you to it." Emmy moved in the monser's massive tummy and Oogiejess was still crossed at the woman **"If you weren't so yummy i could eat you but that means it'd let you eat Emmy again." **"Again i'm sorry," Irene said "To make it up to you i'll take you to the hot spots of Predator Island." the monster thought about it then nodded

* * *

2:59 pm. Predator Island docks

The little boat had just arrived at the very misty and rainy docks and Irene and Oogiejess (With Emmy still inside her) got off the boat with Oogiejess's stomach jiggling wildly "Are we there yet? Let me see!" Oogiejess patted her stomach and said **"Sorry Little Supper, but i can't risk you getting eaten again. So You'll have to stay in here**." "But that's not fair!" Emmy winned as she struggled inside her friend's stomach, shaking and shifting madly before Oogiejess held her belly down. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Emmy shouted as she started crying. Oogiejess started to feel really bad for Emmy and felt guilty.

"Here." Irene said she grabbed some thick blankets and quickly wrapped them around Oogiejess's stomach until Emmy was compleatly muffled but the monster could still feel her Little Supper's struggles and muffled pleas mix with anger and sadness. Mostly Sadness. "You'll have to wait in the near fishing boat until this weather clears up." Irene said leading the monster into the dark cabin.

Oogiejess went in and Irene said "Now just wait right in here and wait till i send someone i know well to come for you." then she left, closing the door doing so. Oogiejess sat down and rubbed her covered engorged belly sadly. Emmy's muffled shouts and pleas were replaced by heartbroken crying and sobbing. It made Oogiejess really terrable the way how she must've hurt her friend's feelings.

She/he removed the blankets and heard her friend's crying growing louder once they were off. "You never loved me!" Emmy wailed in a heartbroken tone "You've never loved me at all!" **"That's not true." **Oogiejess said cradling her stomach dearly **"I do love you, i've always loved you. It's just that i don't want another Predator making you their next meal... and i don't want to lose you. You're all i have in my ever eating world and i'd never hurt you. Never."**


	4. Erica and Nelly

**Erica and Nelly**

3:00 pm. Predator Island docks

Oogiejess and Emmy had taken a nap and had forgiven each other. Oogiejess slept on her back with her hands n her belly, proteting her dear "Little Supper" from any harm. Then the doors of the hpuse opened and Oggiejess woke up, softly clunching her gullet to protect Emmy. "Are you Oogiejess?" a female voice asked. Oogiejess got the blurr out of her eyes and saw that the figure was a female artho wolf with gray and black fur with matching hair with a bang covering her right eye slightly and a round belly. "Who are you?" Oogiejess asked "I'm Erica." the wolf said "Irene told me i would be guiding you around Predator Island."

Erica walked over to Oogiejess and looked at the sack monster's stomach and said "Is that a meal or a keeper?" "That's my best friend." Oogiejess responded rubbing her belly softly "My little supper's sleeping right now so don't wake her up." to prove it her belly moved and shifted a little as the sleeping girl slept inside her friend. Oogiejess hiccuped and patted her tummy "My dearest Little Supper, i don't know what i'd do without her." "I know what you mean," Erica said "I keep my little girl inside me where ever i go." he wolf rubbed her huge belly and said "This is my adopted daughter Nelly."

"How did you end up with her?" Oogiejess asked "And aren't you going to show her to me?" "All in good time." Erica said, placeing her hands on her mound "First i'll tell you how i met my little Nelly."

* * *

_It was somewhere around midnight in my forest home. I couldn't sleep so i decided to go on a late night hunt. What i didn't know was that on that very night everything would change for me forever._

Erica was prowling the forest floor when she heard crying under an old log. She looked down and saw a little 5 year old girl with brown hair wearing a yellow dress and glasses with no shoes. She was crying and Erica went to her side "Hello." she said to the girl. She looked up and said "Who are you?" "Erica. Now what's your name?" "Nelly." "What are you doing out here Nelly?" "My mommy and daddy died and my aunty and uncle abandoned me here." Nelly said as she cried louder.

Erica's belly growled and the wolf had an idea so she said "Nelly, how about i take care of you from now on?" "But where will i stay?" Nelly asked "Inside me," the wolf said "But don't worry, i won't digest you i promice." Nelly was a little scared but the wolf did look very trusting so she decided to give her a try. Erica picked up the girl and swallowed her, sending the girl down to her tummy.

When Nelly landed inside the wolf's belly she felt how warm and cozy it was and snuggled inside for a rest. Outside Erica rubbed her newly round and full stomach and said "Don't worry Nelly, i'll protect you... i promice, i'll be your new mommy."

_A week afterwards i resived an invite to Predator Island._

As Erica walked around Nelly's movements made her belly wobble a little as she played with some toys in her mother's stomach. Then a bird arrived and dropped a letter on the ground with Erica's name on it. She picked it up and read it, little knowing that soon she'd be on an island...

* * *

"And I've been here ever since." Erica said finishing her tale "Now how about i show you a few places to get a 'quick meal'?" "Okay." Oogiejess said and together the two left the house and went to the outside to see the rest of Predator Island


	5. Vore Humans

**Vore Humans**

3:30 pm. Predator Island

Oogiejess had stopped the tour a little early and had let Emmy out to see the island and to take a nap. As Emmy explored the island she was amazed by seeing the wonder of the island. Then she ran into four kids.

The first was a small 8 year old boy wearing a red and yellow shirt and yellow pants with white sneakers. He also has grey hair and blue eyes. His name was Charlie.

Next was a 7 year old girl who had long brown hair and black eyes and wore a long white dress her name was Nicole.

Next was a 6 year old Brazillian girl who wore a green and yellow Brazillian dress and had tan skin with short black hair and brown. Her name was Noel.

Next was a 5 year old Mexican boy who wore a white shirt, red brown pants, yellow shoes, and a red sombrero with black hair and black eyes. His name was Nick.

"Hi!" Emmy said "I'm Emmy and i'm visiting for a while." "Are you a predator or a wanna be snack?" Charlie said as he licked her lips "I could be," Emmy said "But my monster friend is the only vore monster she/he wants for me to be inside." "Still it's nice to meet you." Nicole asked "By the way, Emmy said "How did you all get here?" "Well," Charlie said "I'll start first then the others will fallow..."

* * *

Then we see a normal bedroom where Charlie was sitting in bed but then his stomach growled hungrily and she got up to see his 6 year old brother Peter "Wanna see a trick i can do?" Peter asked then he shoved his fist in his mouth and Charlie giggled as he clapped but then his belly growled in a very loud way and Peter said "You're hungry again? I wonder if we had any more food to eat."

It was then that something inside Charlie clicked to life, then he looked at the boy with hungry eyes, seeing him as food instead of a brother. Then he grabbed the boy and swallowed him whole, forcing the boy right into his stomach. Afterwards Charlie patted his tightly packed tummy and went to sleep.

* * *

The Next story had Nicole with her 4 year old brother Sasha where the boy was on the couch "Are you really sure i can do this?" Nicole asked "I double dare you to do it!" Sasha dared "Alright." Nicole said then she started swallowing her brother down feet first.

She had just gotten to his head when the boy suddenly said "Wait! What happens when-" Too late. Nicole swallowed him and sat down to feel him in her enormous stomach and it tickled! But this she realized she couldn't get him out and knew she was in deep trouble.

* * *

Next story had Noel who walked into the kicthen to see the entire place covered in chocolate and her 3 year old Sister Sonia who was covered in chocolate and said "OOO, You made a mess!" "Look at me!" Sonia said dancing around "I'm a sundae!" then Noel's belly rumbled and she playfully lunged at her brother... accidently swallowing the boy whole!

Noel paniced as her brother moved in her massive belly then she shouted "Mommy!" quickly her mother ran to her and screamed when she saw her daughter with a belly as big as another child "Can you get Sonia out of my tummy?" Noel asked but the shocked woman fainted due to shock instead.

* * *

Lastly Nick was in his room with his brother Ivan, who was sick with the chicken pox, and decided to cure him by eating him. It seemed like a good idea at first but later it tured out to be the biggest mistake in his life when he digested him.

**As a result for eating out own siblings our parents left us here to die in anger but we florested and ate them before they could even leave.**

* * *

"That sure is a sad story." Emmy said "But it dosn't matter anymore." Nicole said "Because we've never been happyer in our lives." Emmy nodded and waved the four good bye while she ran back to her friend. "Gee, being here's an amazing time." Emmy said "And i think i know someone who would like to join us." She took out her phone, text into it and put it away while the message was sent.


	6. Vore Creatures

**Vore Creatures**

3:40 pm. Predator Island

Oogiejess and Emmy were taking a nap after eating a huge meal. Emmy's full round stomach made rumbling sounds as it digested it's meals. Oogiejess watched her Little Supper sleeping on top her tummy, snuggling it as she slept and sighed motherly. His/Her stomach growled hungrily as it woke up Emmy. "Morning Jessy." Emmy said as she got up.

**"Mornin' Little Supper." **The monster said **"I'm still Starving, can you continue sleeping in my belly?" **Before Emmy could anser the sound of a snake rang in their ears before a creature came forward. It was a female 19 year old half human half snake creature with short brown hair and yellow eyes with a green and yellow body from her human like top, where she wore jester like clothing including the bell hat, to her snake tail bottom like a mermaid's tail.

"Hello there." She said with a smile "Welcome to Predator Island. My name is Francine Dahlia Priscilla Slytherin. But just call me France for Short." "Uh nice to meet you." Emmy said "But what kind of creature are you?" "A Naga." France said "And i'm not alone." Then an 18 year old half spider half human creature with long pale blond hair and light red eyes wearing a soft green and blue dress with black hair all over her body, with spider legs sticking out around her waist like a centar's horse body.

"Aghg!" Emmy screamed as she backed away "Hi! I'm Galatea Gryffindor the Dridder." the spider girl said "Nice to meet you." Then another Creature appeared next to them. She was a 17 year old half human half cat creature with Cinnamon fur (Think of Razor from Swat Kats) wearing a yellow shirt and purple overalls "Hiya!" She said "I'm Kadija HufflePuff the Neko. But you can fall me Kadi for short." "Uh hi." Emmy said

When Galatea reached for Emmy Oogiejess pulled her friend away from the hand and quickly swallowed her and she landed in the belly of her friend. As Emmy squirmed and kicked inside her friend's Belly Oogiejess placed her/his hands on the wobbling stomach, protecting the moving orb that was her best friend.

"Sorry, Irene told us you were protective of her." Galatea said "That should've snapped in my mind right?" **"Just as long as your not going to hurt Emmy in any way or eat her then i'll be nice to you." **"So, how did Predator Island become your home?" Emmy asked from inside her friend's gullet. The three creatures looked at themselves as their stories appeared in their flashbacks.

* * *

"Wow, this one's taking forever to pass." France said as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly. She could still feel her intistens still working on her last meal, a cruel gym teacher named Jesse as she sat at the inside of her high school's gym alone. But her stomach was empty and it started growling hungrily, begging her for food. "Hush you!" France scolded her growling stomach "You'll have to wait a little longer for the next meal to come."

Then a man shouted "France!" Her stomach growled as did the snake girl. She knew who's voice that belonged to, the school princable's twin brother who hates all the students of her school and tried to beat them up for no reason whenever no one was looking but France was going to end all that. When the man came in she slithered to the 29 year old man just as he sat down on a chair and shoved his feet into her mouth.

Within moments the evil twin brother of her fair and understanding princeble was now desending into her stomach. France rolled over to her back as the last of the man's struggles stopped dead. She rubbed her engorged stomach, feeling so full and happy that another high school baddie was going to digestion. "As good as this feels," she said before she belched loudly "He's going to take forever to digest!"

The princable, Mr. Conway, and a bunch of high school students came to her happily with cheers and smiles while the snake girl was soaking in the pleasures of a full stomach. "Can i rub your belly?" a student boy asked "Everyone can." France said as she felt everything inside her stomach The rubbing of mutipul hands make her ticklish and she chuckled, her tummy wobbled and jiggled as she laughed, then a loud gurgle erupted from her stomach and the walls of her belly cherned hard as the body shifted inside her, causing her entire gut to quake as she went to sleep while the students kept giving her belly rubs.

**I was the protector of the high school that was next to my kind's homeland. Then one day i got a letter about the island and i went off for it, promicing to return one day when anyone needed me.**

* * *

Galatea was alone in her home, an old crumbling house, waiting for her little 6 year old friend Elenor to come. When she did, a cute little girl with freakals below her eyes and wearing a yellowish shirt with a blue skirt and brown shoes, ran into the house and the two started playing lots of games. Then Elenor sugested a swallowing game but that was when things went over board when Galatea said "And to finish this off, i'm going to swallow you."

Galatea grabbed Elenor and swalloed the little girl down "Wow! I actually did it! I can't believe it!" She said, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly her dress was covering. Suddenly her belly jiggled as Elenor moved around inside her. She could even hear Elenor talking from inside her stomach "Wow! That was so cool Galatea! But once you let me out i'll show you i'm as good as you."

Galatea suddenly realized one problem with the entire game "Uh, how do you get back out?" Suddenly her stomach moved and wobbled all around like crazy as Elenor screamed in fear and kicked around "You have to let me out of here! It'a really hot and cramped and i can hardly breath!" Galatea paniced as her friend kept screaming and yelling as the spider girl's stomach cramped tightly "Ow! Galatea! It's really hot in here and i'm starting to get lightheaded! Let me out!"

Elenor punched like crazy and she struggled inside her friend's belly while the girl was frozen with panic. "Galatea! Let me... out... of...here..." then the little girl's voice trailed off. Galatea's stomach groaned and she belched loudly "Elenor?" she asked her friend in a worried tone. Her stomach began churning, gurgling loudly as it attemtid to digest her meal. "ELENOR!" She screamed but no responce over came as she listined to her digesting in her stomach then she cried and sobbed as her friend became digested.

**After what had happened i never wanted to make a mistake like that ever again. I got an invite to the island and it became my home.**

* * *

Kadi was angry she had to spend time with an annoying 13 year old boy named Pixel who was stubborn and a pest as anyone in her home knows. But she had a warning plan to rid everyone of him.

She opened the door to her home and there stood a tan skinned boy with short black hair with brown eyes wearing a black shirt, purple pants and blue shoes. This was Pixel. "Hey, Got anything in this dump?" "Watch it Bub." Kadi warned.

After a few more arguments Kadi said "You better behave right now or else." "Or else what?" Pixel asked then Kedi's stomach growled loudly "Or else you'll end up somewhere you don't want to be." "Like what?" "Like if you stop being a brat i'm going to show you where." "Well then just show it to me why don't cha!" "Ok, you asked for it!"

Then She swallowed Pixel whole. Afterwards the cat girl's stomach shook violently as Pixel moved around but Kadi justed rubbed her belly with a smile and belched "Oh did that taste good." Suddenly the boy started kicking and screaming "Let me out of here! You can't eat me!" "I just did." Kadi said rubbing her wobbling tummy "Everyone hates you for being such a brat now i just gave everyone their regenge and now you'll be digested as the brat you are." Pixel kept screaming and kicking "Let me out of here!"

Her stomach contracted strongly and the boy kept shouting "If you don't let me outta here i'm going to give you a stomach ache you'll never forget! I swear, your stomach is going to hurt so bad! You are going to...regret...ever...eating...me..." the struggling inside the cat girl's stomach slowed until finally it stopped and Kadi rubbed her swollen belly happily.

However her stomach cramped really hard and she cluched her gut as her tummy gurgled and started getting all rumbley. "Sheesh, even as a meal he can't agree." she said as she looked down at her huge belly as it quaked with indigestion. As she rubbed her aching gut it 'belched' as the meal cherned around her tummy. She kept rubbing it, messaging the meal of Pixel within.

As she rubbed her boy-filled belly she said "Oh boy, i hope i can pass him quick otherwise it's going to be a long time of agony to put up with." Her stomach just rumbled in responce.

**After i finally got the boy out i got an invite to come and live on the island and i agreed.**

* * *

**"Nice stories." **Oogiejess said as she/he got up, her little supper moving inside her and walked away waving good by the the predators as they waved back. "Let's see if there are some scouts to eat." Kadi said "Oh boy, let's get one that tases like white chocolate." France said and they walked/slithered off.


	7. More Predators

**Vore Creatures**

4:50 pm. Predator Island

Oogiejess and Emmy (Still inside Oogiejess's belly) were now in a more urben part of Predator Island where it resembled a nice little town for human or human like predators to live. Oogiejess placed a hand on her huge belly as the distended bulge wobbled due to the movements of it's 'Little Supper' inside. "Jessy, where are we?" Emmy asked **"I think we're in a town. But it's just a normal town, nothing strange about it"**

Just after the monster said that a male voice said "Oh i don't think that's right." Oogiejess turned and saw three predators. The first was a Voraphile Bat with green and purple fur all over and that was no bigger then a 10 or a 12 year old child. The Next was a jungle plant that was about the same size as a 24 or 25 year old man and it almost looked like twoey but was more earthly with blue skin and violet vines. The last was a 10 year old half Plant half human girl with Olive drab skin, Spring Bud green eyes, long curly Eleictric green pigtails with Jungle green leaves sprouting on her whrists and barefoot ankles and her only clothing was a Pakistan green dress that had a Spring Green leafs pattened all aound it.

"Hi." the plant girl said "My name's Ursula Ravenclaw. And these are my friends Batter the bat and Snaps the plant." "Yo!" the plant said "'Hello." the bat said **"Hi**." Oogiejess said **"I'm Oogiejess and this is my Little Supper Emmy**." As she/he said that the monster rubbed the huge belly holding Emmy. The swollen belly moved a little as Emmy moved inside "Hello!" she said Oogiejess patted the orb in her belly and suddenly a loud growling sound came from it.

**"Was that you Little Supper?" **Emmy rubbed her empty belly and said "Yes, i'm hungry. I don't know why but here i get hungry more faster then back home." "I know what you mean." Batter said "That's what we felt before we came to Predator Island."

* * *

Batter was so angry. His 12 year old master Vincent was a major pain in the neck for being such a tattle tail! While the parents of the boy were asleep Batter tried to sleep when his tummy growled hungrily. He snuck out of the cage where he lived it and made his way to the kitchen. He saw the cookie jar and opened it to eat the dozens of cookies. Afterwards he burped and patted his slightly distended stomach but his moment was cut short when he return to the bedroom and he saw Vincent, a boy with light brown hair, glasses and in yellow footy pajamas, wide awake and looking at him.

"You ate all the cookies." the boy said "So?" the bat asked "I'm telling!" Vencent said "Oh no your not!" Batter said he had had enough of his tattle taling, he was going to put it to an end once and for all! He grabbed the boy and swallowed him whole, making his stomach very distended. When he was done Batter looked at his big belly and said "There! Now he'll never tattle on me or anyone ever again!"

With his huge stomach hanging he woddled to the bed of the boy and rubbed his belly. His stomach started gurgling very loudly and he could feel the faint struggling of his former master within but it was becomeing weaker. He rubbed his engorged belly and savored everything about it. Now he had to hope his huge belly would shrink before Vincent's parents wake up in the morning because he couldn't get rid of them like the boy... but then again... The bat's stomach rumbled loudly as it cherned it's huge meal. It tickled the bat and he chuckled as he fell asleep.

**After i ate the boy and his parents Irene came and told me to come to Predator Island and i happily said yes.**

* * *

Snaps was playing with his old master, an 18 year old rock star girl named Violet. But he never had any feeling for her so he just decided to just plain eat her. so when she wanted to wrestle he ate her, making an excue that it was a move. Snaps rubbed his huge stomach and loved how Violet wriggled inside her "Hey! No fair!" Violet yelled "That's not even a real move!" "Sorry." the plant said.

As the plant Hiccuped and belched Violet said "Snaps, are you going to let me out of here." "Not until i'm finished digesting you." the plant said "But that means i'll become... i'll become..." "Oh don't worry, nothing will happen." the plant lied. "Well, ok." the plant moved, his now enormus bulk wobbling, and made his way to the cabnet of the bathroom where he drank laxitive to which the girl inside him moved around once she felt the liquid. "Hey! What are you doing up there!"

"Nothing, it's for your own good." Snaps said his belly started rumbling as his stomach cramped sharply. The rumbling grew louder and louder as the dull and aching pain of the full stomach grew as it tried to force Violet down the plant's systum "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night."

**After i got the girl out i was taken to predator island and i lived there since.**

* * *

Ursula was with her 20 year old inmature adoptive brother named Victor when he said that he would jump on the bed with her. That was a big mistake because durning the jump Victor landed in Ursula's mouth and she swallowed him whole! "Help!" Victor shouted from inside Ursula's stomach. She belched and hiccuped as her stomach groaned "Oh no..." she said as she felt her stomach starting to chern and sounds of digestion and felt Victor struggling.

"Wallace!" she yelled quickly a 30 year old came into the room and saw Ursula with a giant stomach "You have to help me get him out." Ursula said "I can't." Wallace said "He's in your belly to stay. There is no way to get him out but to digest him and let what's left pass in your systum." "No! There has to be a way!" Ursula said "No there isn't." he leaned on agensit the huge gut of the plant girl and rubbed it a little. As he gave it a pat Ursula suddenly lept up and grabbed a pair of Sissors "What are you doing?" Wallace asked in shock "Getting him out!" Ursula said "Your crazy!" Wallace said as he ran towards the girl.

But then he tripped and landed right in her mouth and Ursula had no choice but to swallow him too! Ursula now had an even bigger stomach then before! she started at it in horror and felt the strugglings of the two become weaker as the stomach's cherning grew stronger. She kept looking at her gullet as it digested the meals.

**After that i never wanted to be adopted again. Then Irene took me to Predator Island and it became my home**.

* * *

"Those are very interesting stories." Emmy said then her belly growled and the girl said "I'm still hungry Oogiejess. My belly is still hungry." Oogiejess rubbed the swollen tummy and cooed motherly **"Don't worry, mommy will feed you baby." **Emmy's stomach rumbled in an inpatisint way and Emmy whined "Hurry Mommy." **"Bye." **The monster said and the three waved bye as the monster went off to feed her Little Supper.

Afterwards Emmy was fed and the monster relaxed. Suddenly a female voice said "Hello my favorite Teddy Bears!" "Bella!" Emmy said The fellow authoress and shapshifter lept onto Oogiejess and gave her gullet a grate big hug. While they hugged a hooded figure saw them "This wasn't a part of my plan. No matter, i'll have the chance soon." then the figure vanished.


	8. A Strange and Dangerous day

**A Strange and Dangerous Day**

5:00 pm. Predator Island

Oogiejess and Bella sat under a tree with Oogiejess's stomach wobbling happily "How did my two favotire teddys end up here?" Bella asked Emmy's voice from inside the bulging gut said "A predator woman named Irene invited Oogiejess and me over to the island to meet other predators." Bella hugged the stomach her friend was inside and said "Are they all friendly like Oogiejess?" "Of course!" Emmy said making the belly jiggle and making Oogiejess hiccup.

As they talked the hooded person was watching them with a water bottle of white goo, predetor slime before whoever it was scampered off. Oogiejess's tummy jiggled as Emmy kept moving around inside while Oogiejess broke into laughter "What's so funny?" Bella asked **"Little Supper is tickling me from the inside!" **Oogiejess managed to say before she laughed again while the wobbling stomach kept moving until it slowly stopped.

Once the tickling stopped Oogiejess sighed and Bella placed her hand on the round belly of the monster "Got tired huh?" Bella asked no responce came "Little Teddy?" Bella asked she pressed her ear on the monster's stomach and heard her friend inside breathing "Poor Teddy," Bella cooed "She's all pooped out." suddenly a hungry growling sound came from Oogiejess's tummy "Are you still hungry?" Bella asked **"That wasn't me." **Oogiejess said.

"Is that you Emmy?" Bella asked "Yes," Emmy said rubbing her empty hungry stomach "Oogiejess, can i come out and feed myself?" **"I don't know... but why not? Just be carefull."** Oogiejess reached into her mouth and pulled the girl out of her belly and placed her down on the ground. Emmy's belly growled and she said "Be right back."

* * *

Later on Emmy wandered around for something editbal to eat while her belly kept growling "Oh quite you," Emmy told her belly as it kept rumbling "We'll get some food." She kept walking until she suddenly bumped into something big and furry. She looked up and saw something that turned her white, a grizzly bear! "She tried to scream but she couldn't as the bear went up to her face.

Then the bear opened it's mouth and shoved Emmy inside, muffling her shouts of help as she was swallowed downwards into the bear's stomach where she landed with a plop. Once she was inside Emmy pounded the stomach walls yelling "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! HELP! OOGIEJESS HELP!" her pleas were muffled by the furry skin of the bear and the beast just licked his lips as he rubbed his wiggling stomach then he got up and walked away, carrying Emmy inside his stomach "LET ME OUT! Oogiejess!"

* * *

Later the bear was resting while Emmy was crying inside the bear's stomach, crying for all it was worth. "Please let me out, please!" she begged "I don't want to be digested!" Emmy's belly growled hungrily and she rubbed it as she kept crying. Suddenly everything shifted as she bear suddenly got up, making Emmy do a sumersault inside it's belly. Then something reached in and pulled Emmy out "Oogiejess?" Emmy asked.

When Emmy got her head out she saw a kangaroo instead of Oogiejess. "What?" she asked suddenly the Kandaroo shoved Emmy right into it's mouth and swallowed her down! Now Emmy was trapped inside a Kangaroo's stomach "Hey! Let me out!" Emmy shouted the kangaroo burped and rubbed it's huge stomach while Emmy struggled inside "Oogiejess! Help!"

* * *

The roo hopped around, carrying Emmy inside the stomach while she was bounced around and became sick "Ugh, get me out!" Emmy said as she turned green. Then the kangaroo stopped and Emmy was pulled out again only to end up swallowed by a giant racoon. Emmy struggled in the racoon's stomach and he scampered off, carrying it's new cargo.

Then it happened again, this time she was swallowed by a dalmation dog. As she struggled in the stomach the dog ran off and Emmy was vored again, to a giant white rat. She struggled in the rat's stomach as he scurried away with her then she was vored by a cat after the rat spit her head out. By now Emmy was becoming annoyed. "Let me go!" Emmy shouted as she kicked the stomach of the cat "If you don't let me go right now i'm going to get Oogiejess and she's going to come and then-"

Suddenly the cat stopped and Emmy tried to escape but the cat kept her inside it's enormous stomach. "Where am i? Where did you take me?" Emmy asked as she moved around inside the stomach. "Nice to see your hear." a female voice said Emmy couldn't tell who it was but she did figure it was a mean one since she could feel someone rubbing the stomach "What did you do to the animals?" "Don't you like my vore animal transportation?" the female asked "It's new and very afective."

"Just let me out of here!" Emmy shouted as she squirmed in the cat's stomach "As you wish." the voice said "Cat, take her to the most empty part of the island and leave her there. Let's see if she can survive without that burlap sack matching over her." The cat meowed and prowled away as Emmy kept strugling inside the stomach.

* * *

6:00 pm somewhere deep in Predator Island

The cat walked onto an empty gray part of the island where only rocks were to be found while Emmy kept struggling inside the stomach. "Let me out! Let me out!" then the bulge in the cat's stomach went up and the feline spat Emmy out. Emmy looked at the place the cat had taken her and turned only to see the cat gone. "No wait! Come back! You can't just leave me here!" but no one responded.

The girl's stomach started to growl and rumble in deep hunger for a long time. Emmy rubbed her hungry gut and started crying then it started to rain and Emmy hid from the rain under a rock. She used her magic to make a blue blanket appear and wrapped herself in the blanket to keep her warm. Her stomach kept growling and rumbling none stop in hunger and Emmy felt so helpless. She started crying as the curled up in the blankets, her stomach growling as she did, and sobbed "Mama." as she was crying the rain kept pouring and Emmy found herself crying to sleep.


	9. Emmy's New Friends

**A Strange and Dangerous Day**

7:00 PM Somewhere on the island

Emmy tossed and turned as her empty tummy growled and rumbled loudly in disprate hunger. She had to eat something and fast. But where would she find food? Emmy's stomach growled as she finally gave up and walked around for something to eat, covering herself in the blanket as she walked. She looked as hard as she could but found no food. Her belly roared as hungry and loud as it could ever be and Emmy felt sick...

Suddenly something in the air attracted her attention, something strong in the air: Food! Emmy ran to where the sent was coming from and her mouth watered as she saw food, lots of food! Her stomach roared and Emmy lost control of herself as she lunged for the food without ever a thought. As she ate a pair of eyes, dragon eyes, watched her. She could feel her belly grow as she shoved more food into her mouth.

Finally Emmy stopped eating and rubbed her full stomach happily. She fell asleep and her belly gurgled as it digested the food inside her. She wrapped herselfe up and fell into a deep sleep. While she slept a black tail wrapped itself around her and carryed her away.

* * *

7:30 pm

"Emmy!" Bella called out as Oogiejess looked everywhere "Emmy! Where are you?" **"You don't think something terrable could have happened to my dearest, darling most ereplacable Little Supper do you Bella?" **Oogiejess asked her friend "Don't worry," Bella said to calm down the worried sick monster "We'll find her." Oogiejess's stomach growled as the bugs inside her sobbed "We want Little Supper!" Oogiejess rubbed her stomach sadly then sat down and started bawling like mad as tears fell from the monster's eyes while Bella plugged her ears and sighed.

Up on a tree the figure watched the two with a smile on her face "One down, one to go." she said, looking at Bella "This is just to easy."

* * *

8:00 pm.

Emmy felt herself moving and woke up to see herself wrapped around a dragon's tail and attached to it was a black dragon with a gray stomach and some red hair "Hello." the dragon said. Emmy yelped and the dragon said "Don't worry, i won't hurt you." The stomach of the dragon growled and Emmy reached to rub it "If that food was yours i'm sorry i ate it all but i was just to hungry, i had-" "I know," the dragon said "I saw the whole thing, thought it was terrable what had just happened to you."

"Did you see who it was?" Emmy asked "Yes, that woman did it to you." "Who?" Emmy asked before she yet out a yawn "I'll tell you later, right now you look like you could use a good night sleep." the dragon's stomach growled and Emmy said "I'll sleep in your belly, after all i did in my best friend's belly." "Ok, but first i want you to meet my other friends." The dragon led Emmy a few feet away from where they were and they saw two more predators and 2 little girls, both by the age of five. The first was a tan skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow dress (Think of her as a little version of Alex the spy from Totally spies) and the other was a girl with orange hair, green eyes and a green dress (Think of her as Sam of totally Spies toddler look).

The forst predator looked like a cross between a human and a shark. He had blue skin and wore a black biker jacket and navy blue jeans. The other was a mix of a human and a lizard with orange spikey hair and yellow/orange skin wearing a long red vest, camoflage pants and red boots. "hey guys. Look at who's awake." the dragon said the group looked at the girl then the shark said "Nice to see your awake. We were starting to wonder if you were going to be asleep all night."

"I'm Emmy," Emmy said "Who are you?" "Name's Maverick." The shark said "And this guy's Jack, a brother of mine, not the blood related kind." "I'm Sam and this is Alex." The girl in the green dress said. "Nice to meet all of you." Emmy said "So did Irene invite you here?" "Well," Maverick said "That story hungs with how we met out girls and Do-So the dragon here."

* * *

The story starts when Maverick was in a hotel in the middle of the day, walking down an empty hall. His stomach rumbled as he stopped for a while "Oh shut up you." he hissed at his belly "Nobody must know i'm here. After all i've snuck in and i'm not planning on getting kicked out." Suddenly he heard soft crying and fallowed the sound to see Alex curled up next to a steam room crying her eyes out. "Hey kid," Maverick said "Why are you so sad?"

Alex sniffled and said "My step mama hates me, my family hates me!." Alex explained that her drunk father, cruel mother and three mean step siblings dispised her and left her here where she knows they'll abandone her. Maverick felt so bad for the girl and his stomach growled, giving him an idea.

The first target was Alexis. Alexis was a spoiled 14 year old girl who loved to be pampered. But now it was all coming to an end. Maverick and Alex went to the mean family's room and found Alex's sleeping on the bed. They locked the door and Maverick shoved the girl's feet into his mouth. He had just gotten her hips when Alexis woke up "What the heck?" Alexis saw the shark swallowing her and paniced "Alex!" the girl yelled "What the heck is he doing?" She screamed but no one heard her "Shark freak! Stop it right now! My parents are going to be so man when i tell them about this! Stop! No! Don't eat me! You don't have to eat me! PLEASE!"

Maverick shoved Alexis' head into his mouth and swallowed her whole. Afterwards he felt so full as he licked his lips happily He slid his massive belly off the bed and it suddenly dropped until it hit the floor and he hiccuped "Boy, she was way heaveyer then when i thought." Alex smiled and said "Thank you so much." "1 down, 3 to go." the shark said as Alex hugged his huge stomach as the girl inside digested.

Next was the cruel mother Alyssa. When the sun was setting outside Alyssa was watching TV in the room wondering "Where the heck did Alexis go? We can't leave without her." Then Maverick came into the room and said "Hello there, i was just walking by when i heard you talking about Alexis." "Do you know where she is?" Alyssa asked "I might have seen her but then again... Nah, she's in my belly." "I don't believe you." Alyssa said then she saw Alex and said "What are you doing here you brat! Get back in-" Suddenly Maverick shoved Alyssa's head into his mouth and started swallowing the cruel woman whole.

Maverick patted his enourmous stomach as he licked his lips and sat down on the bed as Alex felt her cruel mother wriggle around inside her. She yelled inside the stomach "Hey! Why did you eat me! You have to let me out!" Maverick gave his engorged belly a few gentle pats as Alex started to punch the woman's face with her fist and her body as revenge for all the times while she was trapped in the belly of the beast "Never Alyssa the worthless!" Alex declaired "You'll never get out of there. You were mean to me but now i have my revenge and we can't let you tell anyone about me. Alexis made a yummy treat in my new friend and now you are too. Have fun in his belly."

"NO PLEASE! I PROMICE I WON'T ABUSE TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Alyssa wailed from the belly "IT'S HOT AND CRAMPED IN HERE! YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT! I PROMICE I'LL BE A BETTER MOTHER! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!"

"Oh don't worry lady," Maverick said "I'll let you out, just not the way you came in."

"You mean..."

"Yes, i'm gonna digest you. After my stomach is done digesting you you're going to take a long trip in my guts and when they're done with you... you know what happens after that."

"NOOOOO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SHARK'S FOOD! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Alyssa struggled in the stomach as Alex kepted punching and kicking the belly, abusing the woman and making Maverick belch "Tasety." the shark said "Good bye Alyssa! Now and forever!" Alex said as she gave one last punch "NO! ALEX PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I PROMICE I WON'T TELL ANYONE! I'LL LET YOU WATCH TV! I'LL PAMPER YOU LIKE A PRINCESS! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM! A COMPUER! ANYTHING! ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, WHATEVER YOU WANT IT'S YOURS! Please... ? Alex... ?"

after the voice started to quiet down the bulge finally fell silent and was replaced by the sounds of the stomach. Alex hopped on the swollen gut as she giggled playfully Maverick chucked and caught Alex in his arms for a hug, cradling her for a moment as he realized he was becoming very fond of the little girl. But... what if she loved her father? "Alex, uh, is your father... still in your heart?" "When he realizes this he'll send me to an alylum." Alex said "I hate him for Marrying Alyssa and i..." Alex yawned and snuggled close to Maverick, who felt himself blushing bright red.

Then with a smile he rocked her to sleep in his arms and found himself sleeping with her in a calming manor. As he slept a whole new feeling sparked to life in his heart, something he never ever thought could ever be. He found himself thinking more and more about sweet little Alex as he slept. He felt like he wanted to nurture her, to care about her, to protect her from harm, he wanted to be her father. But she already had one... but not for long.

Later that night He woke up to use the restroom. Afterwards he saw the moonlight shining on Alex's peacefull face. She looked so beautiful... the shark smiled as he leaned close to the girl, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Alex snuggled her pillow and her smile grew big. Maverick never wanted it to end. Suddenly loud music rang from below the hotel and Alex woke up in shock "What's happening?" she became scared and went to the shark's side. As Maverick calmed down the little girl he knew what was the cause for this, a rave.

He growled and said "Wait right here, i'm going to stop this." He fallowed the sound of the music and saw the rave. Among the crazy people in the party he saw Alex's father Cody, he was drunk and had already pasted out. This gave him an idea. He used a computer next door and hooked it to a speaker, when he set the computer to make police sirens everyone ran for it as he had hoped.

Now only Cody was left and he walked up to him as the man started to wake up "What happened to the music?" then Maverick grabbed him and swallowed him whole! With a new large squirming bulge in his belly Maverick said "Now Alex is mine now, and your step sons are next." Maverick said Cody conintued to sqrirm and kick but his struggles made no use. Maverick rubbed his hands over the large bulge of his belly and walked back to the hotel room. By the time he entered the room Cody's struggles in his belly were all but gone.

His belly gurgled away as he went back to sleep with the Sleeping little girl, cradling her in his arms and protecting her though out the night. The next day Maverick woke up and cradled the sleeping girl in his arms before she woke up. She yawned and said "Good morning." "Morning Little one." Maverick said "Are you hungry?" Alex nodded and the shark placed her down "You go and get ready for something to eat and i'll finish those brothers off." "Okay." Alex said as she wandered off.

Maverick went to the brother's room and found the youngest brother, Johnnie trying to sleep but can't "Where's my mom and dad?" he asked Maverick came in and lied about his parents just taking a hike before tricking him into his stomach, promicing him he would protect him from monsters. Next was the oldest brother Jonathan.

He was busy playing a spy video game when Alex and Maverick swallowed him feet first. But before he's head vanished compleatly he said "I'm so sorry... i love you." Alex started to cry but she gave the head a pat and Maverick swallowed him compleatly. "There was no other way to be rid of my cruel family." Alex said as she rubbed the shark's tummy "But it's alright now." "Alex," Maverick said "Will you be mine? I promice i'll take very good care of you." "Yes!" she climbed up Maverick's belly and hugged him as he hugged her back. Alex snuggled his tummy and they shark picked her up, cradling his new little girl as they finally left the hotel as best friends, and as a family.

**Afterwards we came to this island where it would be our home.**

* * *

**Next is my story, Jack said And it started when my mom was having me...**

A female creature just like Jack, named Alina lived at a zoo and she was pregnant with Jack, only she didn't know she was having a boy, she thought she was having a girl! She was, if she was a human mind you, 8 months pregnant but her bulge was more like 7. Today she was getting a vist from a friend of her's a human zoo keeper named Juliette, who was upset she was never going to have her own child and who had lost her husband to a car crash.

Juliette, a woman with short blonde hair wearing a red dress, walked into Alina's room and they talked while Juliette rubbed her friend's belly for comfert. "Is your baby asleep? She dosn't seam to kick much." "To tell the truth it's kinda not good. To make a long story short, my body just dosn't nourish her as it should... no matter what i eat or how much she only seems to barly be hanging on. I'm lucky to even get one healthy baby."

After Juliette gave the bugle a kiss and idea suddely sparked "That's it! I figured it out!" "What?" Alina asked "How both you and i can have a baby!" Juliette said "You have to eat me!" "What?" Alina asked "It has to work." "But i don't think i can do it, i've never tried in a long time." "Then it's now or never!" Juliette said "Besides you don't want to lose the baby don't you?"

"No."

"Then you must eat me. After all i can't have a baby no matter how hard i tried and this is the answer." The girl placed her hands on the belly and felt a kick "See? Even she loves the idea! And the beauty of it is that i would always be together with you and the baby." the baby kicked again and again as her stomach rumbled until finally Alina gave in "Alright, i'll do it."

"Great!" Juliette said as her blue eyes sparkled "And just remember this is for the baby, to make her strong." As they hugged there was a kick that pressed agensit the girl who lit up "I think somebody's hungry." "Yeah." Alina said Juliette kissed her friend's swollen mis section and gave it a kiss as she said "You're going to get such a treat! Aunty Juliette's going to make you strong."

Then the swallowing started from the foot to the head. Durning the swallowing of the middle Juliette carressed the tummy as she said "Don't worry baby girl, Godmom Julie is coming to give you all the mourisment you need." Before her head was swallowed she said "I'm so so happy you let me do this. I'm going to be so nourishing for your baby... our baby." With those last words Alina ate her willing friend.

She hugged her belly, which was now cradling two bodies, and fell asleep. A month later when the baby was born there was good news and bad news. The good news was that the baby was born the healthist and the greatest. the bad news, the baby was a boy instead of a girl and that made Alina frurious! "A boy? A BOY! MY BEST FRIEND DIDN'T JUST GIVE UP HER LIFE FOR A DUMB BOY! WHERE'S MY GIRL! WHERE'S MY GIRL!" Alina went mad and was put into lock down while her son, She named Jack, was place in an orphanage.

17 years later Jack was adopted by Maverick as a brother and they both were the best of friends. Although sometimes he acted like a jerk Jack still cared about his friend. One day while Easter day was shining in a forest, Jack had left some cookies for a few orphanaed kids but then a fat boy named Jason came and ate all the cookies. Jack's responce? He ate Jason back. That was also the day he was adopted after Maverick saw him in action.

Then one day, years later, Jack was feeling a bit loney when he saw little Sam all alone crying. He walked up to her and said "What's wrong?" "My gaurdian, my Uncle James, abandoned me because i made one to many mistakes!" Sam sobbed Feeling very sorry for the girl Jack pulled her into a hug but with that hug Jack felt something new. He was caring about her. He felt himself bonding with her more then ever as seconds flew by.

"Don't worry, i'll teach your evil uncle a lesion he'll never forget." With the help of his sence of derection and smell Jack took Sam back to where her Uncle James lived. Jack saw the man, a grouchy orgenized man (Think of Rabbit from Winnie the pooh and how mad he once was about Easter) and Jack marched in and ate him.

**After i ate that guy i took Sam under my wing and we've all been together since.**

* * *

"Those were some stories." Emmy said "Yeah," Maverick said "And there's more about 'em to, but for now, let's get some shut eye for the night." The shark turned to Alex and said "Come Alex, time for bed." "Okay." Alex said Mvaerick opened wide and Alex slid from the mouth to the stomach of the shark. Maverick rubbed his newly round belly and sat down with his back on a smooth rock while Emmy saw the movements of Alex as she squirmed inside the shark's gullet.

"Your next Sam." Jack told Sam as he helped her out. Sam got into Jack's mouth and slid all the way into his stomach. Jack patted his belly as Sam moved around inside before settling down with Maverick. Both movements in the shark and lizard's stomachs stilled and Emmy went up to the two "Wanna hear them?" Maverick asked Emmy nodded and placed her ear on Maverick's belly and heard Alex sleeping inside and a slight kick.

Next she placed her ear on Jack's belly and heard Sam inside and a kick just like Alex's but a little stronger. Then she yawned and Do-so placed her into his mouth, swallowing her and placing her in his belly. Curled up safe inside the dragon's belly Emmy snuggled inside and went to sleep as everyone slep happily the rest of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile Oogiejess was still sad and misrabe as her belly growled hungrily and sadly for it's lost Little Supper and all Oogiejess could do about it was sob and cry, spending the rest of the night crying for her darling friend. Her tummy roared hungrily but Oogiejess kept crying. Bella felt bad for the monster and went over to the monster to calm her down "Don't cry my friend, Your Little Supper and My dear Teddy Bear will be found. I'll personally look for her in the morning."

Oogiejess sniffled and said **"Thank you Bella. I just can't even sleep with my poor little supper out there somewhere. Lost, Cold and hungry. Oh, what if my Little Supper is hungry and no one feeds her. I can already hear her poor hungry little tummy growling, begging for a morcel of food! Or what if some predator swallowed her and she's digesting inside the predator's belly like another food item! Oh, i just can't stand it!"**

"Easy Oogiejess," a voice said from the doorway, it was Irene and she was holding a glass of red fruit punch in a blue cup. "I've already alerted the predators to be on the look out for her, i've also brought you this fruit punch to make you feel better, you look like you could need it." Oogiejess's stomach growled but Oogiejess pushed the glass away **"Sorry Irene but without my Little Supper, i can't even bring myself to drink or eat." **Arabella, looking at the pucnh with a smile said "But i can have that punch if you don't mind Miss Irene."

"Be my guess," Irene said with a smile "I'm sure you'll find that the punch that grows here is... slightly diffrient then back at your home." "I don't care," Bella said "I'm thirsty!" Bella snatched the cup and swallowed the punch all the way down while Irene said "If there is anything else i can get you girls, just let me know." then she left.

As Oogiejess's belly kept growling Bella suddenly felt... strange. "Are you hungry Jess?" she asked the monster nodded and the girl said, what shocked the monster, "Then eat me!" **"What?"** Oogiejess asked **"You... really want me to eat you? Bella, are you feeling okay**?"

"I don't know," the girl admited "But... all of a sudden, i got this happy _urge _to _want _to be eaten. Weird right? Besides, i can't stand to see you hungry." Oogiejess looked at the girl for a while then said "Well, dispite this being a compleatley strange sudden change for you... ok." The monster's belly rumbled and Bella stuck out her arms "Come on, eat me!" Oogiejess had never seen Bella like this before but figured that she was trying to replace the missing loney space in her belly with Emmy gone.

First she gobbled up the girl's hands then the rest until finally the feet of Bella sliped down her throat and into the monster's big belly. After a moment Oogiejess fell asleep and Bella was soon fast asleep to. While Bella was in a deep sleep her tummy growled white and suddenly started to expain to a nice plump potbelly while her guts kept glowing a faded white light...


	10. Bella the Predator

**Bella the Predator**

9:11 Am. Oogiejess's Belly

Inside the sleeping monster's belly Bella tossed and turned as a change took place while all the time Oogiejess kept snorning, not at all notising the glowing light inside her tummy.

When the change was complete Bella now had chocolate brown skin, wild ghostly white hair and wore a green crop top with orange shorts. Bella licked her lips hungrily as her belly growled in a very hungry mannor. Bella forced herself out of Oogiejess's mouth and left the room to the outside where Irene was waiting with a wicked smile on her face "Hello, Bella." Bella, now a predator, looked at Irene and said "Here's the food?"

"I happen to have a very wonderful treat in mind for you." Irene said then she took out a ball and an image of Emmy, sound asleep appeared "This is your dinner, you shall eat her and report back to me when you are done." Bella's new round and plump predator tummy roared in agreement and hunger as the girl ran like mad to find Emmy while Irene smirked "This is almost too easy."

* * *

9:22 AM. Cave

Do-so, Maverick and Jack were all still fast asleep as their bellies were still and quiet but not for long. Maverick was the first one up, he yawned and patted his belly as he burped lightly. With a smile he gave his belly a gentle push and said "Morning Alex, rise and shine." The mass inside moved a little as Maverick heared the muffle yawns of his little Alex "Morning Maverick." Maverick patted his bulge as it shifted and wiggled about then there was a growling sound coming from inside the belly of the shark.

"Are you hungry?" Maverick asked "Yes," Alex said "Then i'll just pull you out..." "No, you'll be hungry if you do, and i don't want to come out yet." Alex said as her belly rumbled Maverick shickered and rubbed his swollen stomach "You're so good to me." He turned to Jack, who was snoring, and walked up to him, using his foot to move the lizard's leg. "Wake up Jack." he said as he kept nudging his brother awake.

Finally Jack awoke and yawned "Yes?" he asked "Is Sam awake yet?" Maverick asked placing his hand on the bulk of his brother. Jack placed his hands on his stomach and moved the orb inside "Wake up Sam, time to wake up." Inside Sam awoke with a yawn and said "Morning." Then Sam's belly let out a rumble and said cooed "I'm hungry," Jack giggled and patted his belly and said "Don't worry, i'll feed you, you just stay in there." "Okay." Sam said.

From inside Do-so's tummy Emmy woke up and yawned. Her belly let out a hungry growl and she poofed up a few foods and ate them before Do-so got her out of his stomach. "Morning everyone." Emmy said she heared Maverick and Jack's bellies growling and asked "Are you hungry?" "No, just our girls." Maverick said as his belly's orb squirmed a little while Jack have his bulge in his belly a loving pat "Well, sence you fed me and gave me a place to sleep it's only fair that i should make you something to eat too."

She walked over to Maverick and placed a hand on his stomach "Are you hungry in there?" there was a hungry growl as the orb inside the shark's tummy moved around little "Ok," Emmy poofed up some food and the shark swallowed it so Alex could eat it. Next was Jack and with her magic she helped him feed Sam then Do-so.

* * *

Later Emmy was by herself next to a tree and just was just relaxing when suddenly Bella came and confronted her "What the-Bella? What are you doing here?" Emmy asked "And what in the world happened to you? You look like a... like a..." "Predator." Bella finished "But that's ok, because i've been looking all over for you." Emmy ran to give Bella a hug but then Bella grabbed Emmy's hand and shoved it into her mouth then stared swallowing! "Bella! What are you doing!" Emmy asked in shock.

Bella however kept swallowing and Emmy yelled "Bella no!" but then she swallowed her head and then the rest of her body then the rest of her slid into Bella's gullet. Bella let out a belch and looked at her mammoth belly, rubbing and patting her overly stuffed stomach. "My tummy is your new home, now and forever." Bella said as she gave her stomach a pat. Emmy squirmed weakly inside as Bella sat down for a nap. Emmy's sqruirms inside Bella's tummy became more and more less as seconds past until it was replaced with the gurgling and churning of Bella's stomach working to digest it's massive meal. Bella just rubbed her stomach and fell asleep.


	11. Irene's story

**Irene's story**

10:33 AM. Field

Emmy awoke to find herself on the gass, fine and well with two monsters and Bella. "What happened?" Bella saw Emmy, hugged her and introdused her to Van Helsing and Dracula, both who had noticed the island and it's strange inhabitance.

"This is Predator Island!" Emmy exclaimed "Irene said that all Predators knew about it." "Irene?" Van asked "As in, 'Irene the eater?" "What?" Emmy asked "No, i mean Irene Lee, she's the most wonderful-" "There is nothing wonderful about that womnan!" Dracula snapped "She's an abomination!" "What?" Emmy asked in shock "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Irene Lee," Van said "She's the very reason why all the predators around the world are here. For revenge."

* * *

**It all started on a Halloween Night when a little Devil made a deal with a witch... which he would soon regret very much.**

Irene was dressed as a witch and she was bourd and hungry as her belly grumbled. Just when the night was to be over there was a ring on the door bell and Irene went to the door, opened it and a little boy in a devil's costume said "Trick or Teat!" Irene looked at the boy and saw him as a treat then to his older sister, who was just a foot away and saw her as food to.

After a little bit of talking with the 10 year old boy Irene got both kids to go into her house. The boy's name was Ash and the girl's name was Alisa. First when went for Alisa. She shoved Alisa into her mouth and started swallowing her. As Alisa sank deeper into her belly, Ash, who thought this was awesome, kept watching until he went over to her and said "Need help?" "YES! PULL ME OUT! I'M STARTING TO GO INTO HER STOMACH!"

However Ash just pushed the girl's head and her last words were "Ash!" before Irene swallowed her and she landed in Irene's belly. As Alisa sqruirmed in the gullet Ash picked up his full bag of candy and said "Well, i better be on my way..." Irene grabbed him and said "Where do you think your going?" "Hey! let me go!" Ash shouted before Irene shoved Ash into her her mouth and placed him in her belly.

Irene licked her lips and rubbed her very full tummy as her meals paniced inside "Never trust a witch." she said. As her mammoth belly lurched as she picked up the candy and ate it all greedily as her mound's meals's struggling kept moving. She burped as she went to bed with her very full belly still active. As she lye in her bed the wriggling of Alisa and Ash as they sloshed around inside along with the candy and Irene let to sleep.

**Since then Irene made it her mission to feed herself with the people she now called Food.**

* * *

"I can't belive it." Emmy said "And i can't belive i ate you!" Bella said "By the way, how did you two know about Irene?" "Don't you mean, _Me?_" The bat and were wolf asked together in a female voice before both merged together and took their true form, Irene herself!

"YOU!" Emmy and Bella shouted in shock but Irene zaped them with a red beam and the two froze. "Now that your here and that all the predators in the world are here on the island they shall suffer as much as i had!" She walked to Bella and said "Starting with you two. Just think of how sad it will be when she finds out that i have digested her two best friends in the whole world. That way she'll have her own misary as i had!"

Irene grabbed Bella and shoved her into her mouth, swallowing her as Bella shouted and screamed for help "Help!" Bella screamed "I would but i can't move!" Emmy said as her friend went deeper into the ever growing potbelly of the villain. When Bella's head was left she kept struggling until her head reached the inside of Irene's mouth. "Noooooooo!" she screamed as Irene swallowed and Bella decended into the villain's Tummy.

Bella struggled inside the tummy and Irene Grabbed Emmy "Now for you." "OOGIEJESS!" Emmy screamed in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Oogiejess was alone as she/he rubbed his/her starving stomach sadly until she heard "OOGIEJESS! HELP!" **"Little Supper! I'm coming!"**

* * *

Emmy's feet were slurped into Irene's mouth and she landed inside the stomach with Bella. Irene chose then and there to rest to digest her meals.

* * *

Oogiejess ran and ran as fast as she could but when she got to Irene, (Sorry to do this to you jess!) with a slightly normal stomach she said **"Where's My little Supper and Bella!" **"Digested," Irene said "And you'll never see them again **"What?" **Oogiejess asked then she saw the potbelly with a horrid, shocked, sadened and angered expression before Irene knocked Oogiejess out then all was black...


	12. Oogiejess vrs Irene

**Oogiejess vrs Irene**

11:44 AM. Island Mountain

On the top of the island's mountain Oogiejess awoke to find herself all alone. The top of the misty mountian was dark, cold and alone as Oogiejess remembered what had happened and about Irene and of a loss, a loss she never thought could happen. **"My poor Little Supper." **Oogiejess wimpered as she/he started to sob while her gullet growled hugrily and sadly. Oogiejess kept crying as she rubbed her sad and empty stomach as the bugs cried along with her.

Oogiejess kept crying until she noticed a strong hungry feeling growning in her stomach, one that was hungry for revenge. Oogiejess growled and said **Don't fret my darling Little Supper, i will agenge you AND I WILL KILL IRENE FOR WHAT SHE HAD DONE TO YOU MY SWEET! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" **and she had the perfect plan for it too.

* * *

12:55 pm Irene's Room

Inside her room Irene was fileling out paper work while her prisoners, all of the predators on the island, were all taken to a jail house while Nelly, Sam and Alex were tired up and gags were tied around their mouths. The girls struggled and their screams and shouts were muffled by the gags while Irene licked her lips at them.

"You know girls, i haven't had a good young treat in a long time." Irene said "So, you girls oughta be such a sweet meal for me." her stomach growled hungliy and evilly at the girls who's screams were muffled by their gags. Irene patted her belly and said "Supper Time."

First Irene grabbed Sam and covered her in strawberry jam all over her body as Sam screamed, muffled of course, from the very cold jam. Then Irene shoved Sam into her mouth and swallowed her whole. She patted her new blouded belly as Sam sqirmed around in a panic. Next was Alex. Irene covered Alex in meat and shoved an apple and a garlic in her mouth as the girl screamed for help before she was cut of. Irene shoved lex into her mouth and swallowed the girl. Now Irene gave her large belly a pat, feeling the lumps the two girls were making as Alex yelled "Let us out! Help!"

"Now it's your turn." Irene told Nelly who screamed behind her gag and tried to squirm her way to freedom but Irene was quicker as she covered Nelly in meat and diped the girl in Marinara sause the swallowed her whole. Irene licked her lips as the three girls moved inside her large round stomach and let out a burp "LET US OUT!" Alex screamed as thei girls wriggled around inside the evil predator.

Suddenly the door burst down and Oogiejess roared in anger. "Oogiejess, nice to see you." Irene said "Your a little late for dinner." "OOGIEJESS, LET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" Alex begged as the orbs in Irene's belly kept moving around **"Irene! You took my Little Supper away from me! Now you have the gall to take away more children of predators? You've gone to far!"**

"Not really," Irene said "I haven't gone far enough!" then Irene lept from the window as her belly's prisoners screamed and wailed as Alex's voice screamed "HELP**!" "IRENE!" **Oogiejess screamed in anger as the monster falloed the girl across the empty streets. Irene tossed a few things towards the monster to slow her down but Oogiejess tossed them away as her eyes burned with only one perpose, to destroy Irene.

Oogiejess then had an idea and lept across a fence. Irene looked behind her and saw the monster was gone. She stopped running and painted as she tried to catch her breath. She rubbed the top of her stomach and said "Now all i have to do is to digest you little brats." Suddenly a burlap hand grabbed her and shoved a strange liquid down her mouth. A loud rumbling sound erupted from Irene's gut and she spat out Nelly, Alex and Sam, all who were covered in slime yet just fine.

Then Oogiejess shoved Irene into her mouth and swallowed the woman. Oogiejess poked her large stomach and untied the girls **"Are you three ok?" **Oogiejess asked the girls nodded and Oogiejess's stomach suddenly rumbled and made lots of unpleasent noises as Irene was digested inside **"Boy, not only was Irene evil, she's also hard for digesting." **Nelly, Sam and Alex started rubbing the monster's tummy and Oogiejess helped by rubbing her bubbling stomach.

Oogiejess closed her eyes and said under her breath **"At least my dearest Little Supper can rest in peace now... but i really wish she was still with me."** Oogiejess's belly rumbled in agreement.


	13. Good Bye Predator Island

**Good bye Predator island**

1:06 pm Island Pier

Oogiejess's fare well was a grand party. Before the monster decided to leave there was a grand party for everyone. Now the predators can live happily on the island and return home without anyone stopping them. But yet, dispite all the happiness, Oogiejess was still very very sad. With her Little Supper gone forever she could not bare it in her heart to stay on the island where her best meal was last seen alive in her life.

Before her ship departed the predators gave her a large sack to take home. The monster placed the sack away and sailed off alone.

In her bed her empty belly growled very hungrily but Oogiejess did not get up. She/he had tears in her eyes as the monster fell asleep with a very hungry belly. As She/he slept the monster had a dream.

In the dream Oogiejess was in a forest clearing and Emmy was with here "Hi Oogiejess!" Emmy said. Then the girl's belly let out a very loud growl, so loud is shook the ground, and Emmy, in a baby's voice, said "Mommy, i'm hungry! Feed me please." "Of corse i will my darling Little Supper." Oogiejess said as food appeared next to the girl.

The Monster kept feeding her friend with lots and lots of food while Emmy's stomach grew and grew until it it was nice and round. Emmy's tummy rumbled happily and Oogiejess gave it a few playfull pats. "Is my meal all nice and plump?" "Yes," Emmy said happily "Thanks." Then Oogiejess's stomach growled, egerly wanting it's dear Little Supper inside. "Now it's my turn to get fed."

Oogiejess picked up Emmy and swallowed her until she landed safe and sound inside her tummy. Oogiejess licked her lips and patted her bulging, wriggling round stomach happily. Then the monster felt her meal tickling from the inside her belly and soon fell over laughting as Emmy kept tickling the monster.

Suddenly the tickling stoped and there was no movement in her belly what so ever. "Emmy?" Oogiejess asked but she got a very big shock as she/he saw her belly was compleatly empty! Her Little Supper was gone! "Little Supper! Little Supper!" the monster yelled but her friend never responded.

Oogiejess woke with a jolt and saw that she was still in her room. Oogiejess sighed sadly as her tummy roared in extreame hunger. She patted her belly sadly and said "My dear little supper." then she went out the door and went to the control room where she had placed the ship to auto polit and where the sack was.

Suddenly the sack started moving as muffled shoutes were heard from inside the sack. Oogiejess opened her eyes in shock as the sack squirmed around and walked towards it in curiosity. She untied the sack's mouth and...

Wam!

Oogiejess was strucken down and heard a very familer voice, a voice she thought she would never hear again. "Hi Jessy!" "LITTLE SUPPER! YOUR ALIVE!" The monster cheered as she gave her friend a very tight hug and saw Bella coming out of the sack, but to the monster's surprise Bella was bonded and gaged as she frailed around like a fish out of water.

"What's going on Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked "I thought Irene digested you!" "That's what she thought," Emmy said "But what she really had was fruits and veggies, we teleported ourselves out of there and replaced us with food while Irene wasn't looking." Bella kept flapping around, her voice muffled by the tight gag she had around her mouth and Emmy said "Jack kinda wanted to serve us as a going away meal to surprise you and he sorta did this to Bella so she won't get any ideas."

Bella's angry voice was still muffled by the gag as she turned red in anger. Then Oogiejess's belly roared in hunger and Oogiejess said "Well, i shouldn't let such a prepaired meal go to waste. After all, i haven't eaten in a long time. First i'll let Bella be eaten."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and her protets and screams were again muffled by the gag around her mouth as the monster picked her up and Bella screamed as she was swallowed and landed in Oogiejess's stomach. The monster's Belly moved wildly as Bella moved around inside and Oogiejess patted her filled tummy with a chuckle. Emmy ran up to the monster and gave her friend's gullet a very big hug.

Dispite having Bella inside Oogiejess's stomach still growled uneasily, tossing Bella around inside, and Oogiejess rubbed her belly "Looks like it wants my Little Supper in there." She faced Emmy and said "Time to go to my tummy." Emmy was picked up and swallowed down by her firiend as she rejoined her friend inside the monster's stomach. Oogiejess rubbed her full tummy and Emmy and Bella moved around inside.

Then Bella's voice rang out "I'M GONNA KILL THAT LIZARD!" Oogiejess's belly moved as both Emmy and Bella caused the monster to burp. Then the monster walked towards the bedroom as Bella said "Now let me out!" "Sorry," Oogiejess said, Rubbing her belly dearly "But i don't ever want to lose you ever again. So for the rest of the trip you two are staying in my belly until we return home."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed as she banged the stomach walls in a panic as Emmy and Oogiejess laughed and Oogiejess went to sleep with her cargo still active, very happy to have them back.

THE END


End file.
